Siempre a tu lado
by Melysa Cullen
Summary: 1598:La familia Cullen solo tiene 4 personas,Rose,Esme,Carlisle,y Edward Cullen.Una niña, entra a casa de los Cullen, Isabella. La gente quiere su cuerpo en la horca.Esme se apiada de ella, solo queda convencer a los 2 hombres de la casa y Rose.pleto
1. Bienvenida a casa

Siempre a tu lado

_Capitulo 1_

_Bienvenida a casa_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, que es la misma que escribí, llamada ''Siempre a tu lado'', pero con mejoras.**

**Summary Completo**: 1598- La familia Cullen solo tiene 4 personas, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Edward Cullen. Un día de lluvia, una pequeña niña, entra sin permiso a casa de los Cullen, buscando ayuda, Isabella. La guardia la busca, para llevarla a la horca, con tan solo 7 años, ha presenciado cosas horribles, como han llevado a la horca, a su padre, y a sus 2 hermanos. Esme se apiada de ella, y cuando llegan Edward, Rosalie y Carlisle, se encuentran a la pobre chiquilla. ¿Estarán decididos a quedársela?, y si se la quedan ¿Estarán dispuestos los Vulturis a que se la puedan quedar?

**LEAN LA NOTA DE ABAJO QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE!**

**Esme POV**

Estaba aburrida, Edward, Rosalie y Carlisle habían salido a cazar, y yo me había quedado en casa. Estaba limpiando la vieja figurita de Edward, cuando el llanto de una pequeña y un corazón desenfrenado se escucharon a unos metros de distancia.

Me asome a la ventana y allí no había nadie, volví a la habitación de Edward a recoger y repasar el polvo cuando el corazón y el llanto descontrolado, volvieron a sonar. Pero esta vez, acompañado de un fuerte portazo.

Volví al salón, y me encontré una imagen que me rompió mi corazón.

-Pero… Nena… ¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunte a la pequeña.

No tendría más de 7 o 8 años, tenía el cabello de color marrón, despeinado y enredado, por haber corrido tanto. Levanto su mirada y unos ojos llorosos y de color chocolate me miraron a mis ojos dorados.

-Por favor…Ayúdeme…- Me susurró la pequeña, y cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

-¡Oh, por dios!- Corrí a su lado, y puse su cabeza en mis piernas.

Escuchaba su corazón, como el de un colibrí, y me asuste, iba demasiado rápido para una niña tan pequeña…

**Unas horas después…**

**-**¡NO, NO Y NO!- Repetía Edward, mirándonos a mí, a Rosalie y a Bella.

Rosalie y yo sollozábamos, con la pequeña niña desconocida, abrazada a nosotras.

Rose se levantó y se planto enfrente de Edward, que estaba descontrolado.

-¿Y porque tienes que mandar tú, estúpido?- Edward la miro con rabia y Rose le enseño los dientes.- ¡No me gruñas!-

-Edward, por favor entra en razón, no seas cruel, hazlo por Esme, y por Rosalie…- Carlisle intentaba calmar a Edward, pero él no quería escuchar.

La niña cada vez lloraba más fuerte, y eso hico que Rose se enfadase.

-¡Maldito capullo, mira lo que has hecho, estúpido, tonto, hipócrita!- Rosalie siguió insultándolo y Edward tan solo se hacia el sordo.

-Esme…- Me llamo la pequeña, y yo le acaricié el cabello maternalmente.- Tengo miedo…-

Rosalie volvió a gruñir a Edward.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, tonto!- Le volvió a gritar a Edward, el que volvió a hacerse el sordo.

Edward, no se había dignado a mirar a la pequeña, pero se giró, para gritarle que se callara.

-Cállate, jod…- Se cortó a media frase, y miro a Bella.

Bella le miraba con los ojos llenos de miedo.

La miro, y lo que miro le rompió el corazón de hielo, que tenía.

Edward se quedo callado y tan solo se podía escuchar el llanto de Isabella.

Carlisle, miro a la pobre chiquilla con miedo y temor

-Esme, tráeme el maletín, va a colapsar.-

Edward se quedo en su lugar, y yo le entregue a Rosalie la pequeña Bella.

-¿Hijo?- Carlisle miraba a Edward sorprendido. No apartaba la mirada de la pequeña, y eso hacía que Bella temblase de miedo.

-Que se quede.- Murmuro Edward

Carlisle sonrió.

-Gracias.- Le dije a Edward, y él me miro.

Rose abrazo a la pobre niña, y Carlisle le levanto la camisa, para revisarle el corazón.

-Por dios…- Dijo Carlisle horrorizado, y Rose se asomó a ver qué era lo que le había puesto los pelos de punta…

**Hola **

**Volví más animada xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos, estaba algo deprimida aun, y me conecte y vamos Me alegraron el día ^^**

**Muchas gracias a Maya, a ZNessieCullen (Gracias por decirme lo del ''Adios'' xD. Me cagare en Traductor Google xD), a Shiio95, a namy33 (como ves no lo borre ), a anabel94, y a Iga- 12L.**

**Muchas gracias Este capítulo y todos los demás os los dedico.**

**Y ayer hable con otra amiga, sobre esto, que estaba algo depre por esto, y me digo ''¡A la mierda los capullos que te dicen que está mal!''**

**Y si, supongo que lo exagere demasiado, pero si a vosotros os gusta, continuo ;)**

**Un gran abrazo a todos, y un enormeeeeee besooo! :D**

**Por cierto, como ven he hecho cambios :P, espero que no les importe!**

**Melysa Cullen :D!**


	2. La gente no tiene corazón

Siempre a tu lado.

_Capitulo 2._

_La gente no tiene corazón._

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia, que es la misma que escribí, llamada ''Siempre a tu lado'', pero con mejoras.**

* * *

**René POV**

-¡Y mi pequeña!- Le grite a Victoria, la que lloraba sin control.

-No lo sé, solo vi como los guardias la perseguían, René.- Me dijo entre llanto.

Deje de zarandearla, y me quede helada. Mi pequeña Bella había ido a ''Intentar'' impedir la ejecución de su padre y hermanos sin mi consentimiento, y ahora seguramente estaba muerta.

Me senté al piso a llorar, solo me quedaba Ángela, mi niña de 9 años para vivir.

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando Carlisle levanto la camiseta, toda rota de la pobre niña, lo que vi me partió el corazón. La pobre Bella, tenía marcas de que había sido golpeada por todo el pecho, y una fuerte marca por la zona del corazón.

-¿Cómo puede ser la gente tan cruel? Solo tiene 7 años…- Dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle, que tenía cara de horror.

Edward, acerco su dedo, hacia una de las marcas, donde casi estaba el corazón con una mueca de dolor.

-Es horrible.- Dijo mirando a Bella a los ojos.

Bella lloró.

-Tranquila, aquí no te harán nada…- Le dije yo suavemente al odio y ella se tranquilizo un poco.

-Muchas gracias Rosalie.- Dijo ella sonriéndome.

Edward gimió de horror.

-Carlisle…- Dijo horrorizado. Trago saliva, muy sonoramente.-Su espalda.-

Carlisle, giro a la niña, y los dos miramos con horror la escena.

-Dios mío…-

La niña, tenía múltiples arañazos, latigazos, y marcas de cuchillos, en su espalda.

Una iba desde casi la zona de la nuca, hasta la cintura.

Yo no lo pude evitar y empecé a llorar sin lagrimas mientras la abrazaba y ella empezó a llorar con migo, al cabo de un rato ya estaban Esme y Carlisle llorando con nosotras. Mire donde estaba Edward, que estaba rígido en una esquina mirándonos a todos.

**Edward POV**

Un temblor me recorría, y un fuego se apoderaba de mi garganta, pero era más fuerte mi sed de sangre para esos bastardos.

¿De verdad, tenían esa sangre de hielo, para pegar a una niña de 7 años?

-¿Quiénes eran tus padres?- Pregunto Carlisle cautelosamente.

-Mi mama, era René Swan, mi papi era Charlie Swan, y mis dos hermanos, eran Mike Swan y Erick Swan. Tengo una hermana, que se llama Ángela Swan, pero no sé donde están…- Dijo ella llorando aun.

-¿Están?- Dijo Rosalie.

-Si…Solo llevaron a la cárcel a mi padre y hermanos…Y a mí también…- Dijo la pequeñita.

-¿A ti porque te quieren llevar?- Pregunto Esme con dolor en sus ojos.

-No lo sé…Solo sé que lleve una carta, a un hombre, que era amigo de mi padre. Y cuando volví, estaba mi madre, y mi hermana llorando, junto a unas cuantas sirvientas. Le pregunte a mi madre que que había pasado, pero me digo que no saliera de casa, y que me calmara. Pero en cuanto se desmayo le pregunte a Victoria y me digo que mi padre y mis dos hermanos habían sido encarcelados y que esta noche seria la ejecución de ellos en la plaza. Sin escuchar a las sirvientas salí de casa y entonces…- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.- Dos guardias me siguieron, y cuando pase por un callejón me empujaron y me empezaron a pegar y a rajar con sus espadas, yo les grite que hacían, y ellos me gritaron rudamente que…- Le costaba respirar por llorar tanto.- No podría hacer nada, que ya estaban en la horca y como pude me deshice de ellos…Intente correr sin caerme y…Cuando llegue a la plaza, vi a mi padre pálido, junto a mis hermanos…Y lo peor, cuando vi a el amigo de mi padre…Escupirle en la cara…- Sus manos estaban hechas puños.- La rabia me lleno y fui hacia el e intente dañarle, pero los guardias me vieron y me persiguieron. Pero al cabo de un rato conseguí darles esquinazo metiéndome en vuestra casa…- Acabo el relato.

-¿Quién puede hablarle con tanta rudeza, a una niña?- Carlisle abrazo de nuevo a Bella.

-Les mato…-Murmuré.

-Edward.- Me miro enfadada Esme.

Bella rompió a llorar de nuevo con más fuerza.

-Carlisle…- Dijo la pequeña.

-Dime cariño.-

-Quiero…- Bella le miro a los ojos.- Quiero que page…Que page haberme quitado a mis hermanos…Que page todo lo que ha hecho a mi familia… Que el también vea morir los suyos…- Bella volvió a llorar y se abrazó a sí misma.

-Cariño, ¿Quién era el amigo de tu padre?- Bella frunció el ceño.

-Albert…Albert Vulturi.-

Todos nos tensamos ante ese apellido, pero unos fuertes golpes nos interrumpieron.

-ABRAN LA PUERTA.- Gritó alguien afuera.

Leí sus mentes algo confundido. ¿Cómo la habían encontrado?

''_Vamos a matar a esa niña. O si, como lo voy a disfrutar'' _Pensó un capullo que me encargaría de despellejar.

''_Ha pagado por meterse con el jefe…Pero, me duele que tengamos que matar a una niña de 7 años…''_ ¡Hombre, ya era hora! Al fin uno con algo de corazón.

-¿Quién es?- Me pregunto Carlisle.

-Los guardias.- Rosalie agarro a Bella en brazos y se la llevo a la habitación.

-Si hay problemas, saldremos por la ventana, Carlisle.- Nos dijo y se fue.

Esme las miro preocupada ya que Bella estaba con la mirada perdida y de repente se bajo de los brazos de Rose.

Sentí una manita pequeña en mi cintura.

Me gire, era Isabella. No sabía que era tan pequeñita.

-Por favor…No desaparezcan como mi familia…- Estaba al borde del llanto.

La mire a los ojos y le di un beso en el cabello, Bella miro a Esme y Carlisle y ellos la miraron con ternura.

-A partir de hoy, eres de nuestra familia.- Bella sonrió felizmente y volvieron a sonar los golpes en la puerta.

Rosalie cogió a Bella que nos regalo una mirada tierna y se fueron las dos al cuarto de Rose.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Esme al abrir la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno, otro capítulo más, (Con cambios, claro.)**

**Espero que les guste el giro que da la trama, será básicamente lo mismo que la otra, pero con cambios.**

**Voy a seguir esta historia hasta el final y no me pienso rayar como hice en el pasado ;)**

**Ya estoy animada, hoy salí con unas amigas y me lo pase súper bien.**

**Este capítulo, al igual que toda la historia, se las dedico a las siguientes personas :)**

**A Maya Lautner Cullen, a ZNessieCullen, a Shiio95, a namy33, a anabel94, a Iga- 12L, a joce Cullen-swan, a Laa Gittanna, sandrytta, a lince, a gemivi, a DaniLa98 (Por cierto, la historia la borre hace unas semanas, pero la he vuelto a subir, pero no hace un año xD), y a ellesa ;)**

**Muchas gracias ;)**

**Un beso.**

**Melysa Cullen :)**


	3. Queremos tu cabeza

Siempre a tu lado.

_Capitulo 2._

_Queremos tu cabeza._

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. solo me pertenece la historia.**

* * *

**IMPORTANTISIMO!:**

**SE ME OLVIDO DECIR QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO SUCEDE EN 1990, SUCEDE EN 1650-1680 QUE ES MAS O MENOS LA FECHA DE A.C.**

* * *

El hombre empujo a Esme rudamente y Carlisle frunció el ceño y lo maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Dónde está la niña?- Grito el hombre, y escuche como Rose intentaba calmar a la pequeña Bella, que había empezado a temblar.

-¡Tú!- Dijo señalándome un guardia.- ¿Has visto a la niña?- Yo negué con la cabeza, y el hombre me miro dudando.

''Bueno, investiguemos las habitaciones''

-Aparte señora, vamos a ver sus habitaciones.- Dijo el guardia que había empujado a Esme.

''_Mierda Edward nos van a pillar, nos vamos.'' _Pensó Rose mientras abría la ventana y se preparaba para saltar con Bella en brazos.

''_Edward, hay que hacer algo, van a abrir la habitación donde esta Rose con Bella'' _megrito mentalmente Esme.

Seguía con la mirada los guardias, mientras me metía en la mente de Rose, preparada para saltar.

-¿Dónde tienen escondida a la maldita niña?- Gruño un guardia.

-¿Qué niña?- Dije yo, haciéndome el imbécil.

-Pues la niña.- Respondió un guardia.

-Isabella Marie Swan.- Dijo otro guardia.

-Pues no sabemos qué niña es.- Dijo Carlisle

-Pues si no funcionan así…- Un guardia empezó a pesar, mientras veía su mente, me tense.

-¡Isabella, tus papis están bien, ven con nosotros, que quieren verte!- Rose agarró más fuerte a Bella, quien estaba tentada por lo que había dicho el guardia.

-Papi…- Dijo llorando, y el guardia sonrió y corrió a la habitación, pero Rose ya había saltado por la ventana, pero el guardia asomo la cabeza por la ventana y vio a Rose correr junto a Bella.

-¡Fila di Putana! **(Basicamente, ¡Hija de puta! xD**!) ¡Se escapa!- Grito el guarda, y todos nos tensamos.

Esme le cogió el cuello.

-¡Señora! Suélteme…- No pudo terminar la frase, Carlisle le dio un manotazo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Dios! ¡MATENLOS A TODOS!- Grito el jefe.

**Rosalie POV**

-Tranquila, tranquila…- Murmuraba yo, mientras recorría las calles de Roma, con ella en brazos.

Bella estaba empezando a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Le pregunte dolorida,

-Lo siento…- Se disculpo.

-¿Por?- Le acaricie la mejilla mientras me alejaba de casa.

-Es que…- Dijo bajando la mirada. –Por mi culpa, se van a tener que ir…-

-No te sientas culpable, mi pequeña Bella.- Le sonreí.- Por ti aremos todo lo que podamos, hasta a Edward le caes bien.- _Si no fuera por tu sangre… _Pensé.- Cariño, si mis padres hubieran muerto cuando tenía 7 años, no habría podido levantar cabeza, te lo juro pequeña.- Las dos nos sonreímos a ambas y nos abrazamos.

Me regalo una radiante sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Rosalie, serias buena madre…-

-Gracias a ti.- Le sonreí emocionada.

Corrimos hasta que vi una enorme casa que parecía una palacio, y Bella se tenso.

-¿Es tu casa?- Le pregunte y ella asintió.- ¿Quieres recoger algo en tu casa?-

-No…Seguramente mi madre… Haya muerto ya, y Ángela también…- Bella empezó a llorar, pero se calmo un poco al ver una luz en su casa.- ¡Esa es la habitación de mama!-

-¿Quieres verla?-Asintió.- Espera aquí, y no te muevas.- Bella asintió y se quedo quiera en su lugar.

Trepe velozmente la enredadera y mire por la ventana, era una trampa, sabían que Bella aun seguía viva, y la estaban buscando viva o muerta. Escuché un chillido y mire al suelo, Bella había desaparecido.

-¡OH MIERDA!- Veía la silueta de un hombre…No, más bien un vampiro correr con ella.

**Bella POV**

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, alguien me había agarrado rápidamente, e incluso me había mareado.

De repente paramos y me soltó.

-Hola Bella.- Una conocida voz me hablo y yo alcé la mirada.

-¿Tía María?- La mire incrédula, pensaba que había muerto, pero…Tenía los ojos rojos, la piel blanca en vez de esa piel morena tan característica suya.

-Hola _bambina_.- Me acarició el cabello delicadamente.

Adoraba a María, cuando mama estaba ocupada y mi padre en su trabajo, ella siempre jugaba con migo, me hacia cosquillas, y me hacía reír.

Hacia 2 años que ella había desaparecido, me puse muy triste y había llorado muchísimo.

-Pensé que estabas muerta.- Me sonrió.

-No cariño…Yo no morí…- Susurró alegremente…-Bueno…Al menos no del todo…-

* * *

**Siento si tarde mucho, es que lo escribí pero no me convencía, así que cambie algunas cosas. Bueno, ahora viene una preguntita xD, ¿Que les parece hasta ahora?, lo he cambiado un poco, pero espero que les siga gustando. Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo que espero subir pronto, lo juro :) Un beso,**

** Melysa Cullen :)**


End file.
